J&C from A to Z
by Dreaming of dance
Summary: A bunch of oneshots about Jimmy and Cindy based on different letters of the alphabet. Some happy, some angry, some sad, etc.
1. A to E

hellooooooo. So I had seen before how other writers did something where they wrote a oneshot for each letter of the alphabet and decided i would give it a try. So this is the first installment A-E, some will be shorter than others, and none of them are related to another unless i say so. So I hope you enjoy =)

p.s. I dont own anything blah blah blah wish i did

* * *

*Arithmetic*

Cindy sat in her desk working intently on an equation in her Calculus class. This particular equation was driving her insane. This had to be the third time she had attempted the equation, each previous time her teacher had told her she was incorrect. Finally after five more minutes of struggling, Cindy put her head down on her desk admitting defeat and never wanting to look at math ever again.

"You almost got it." She heard a voice say quietly next to her. She looked up to see Jimmy looking at her.

"What?" She replied looking back at him.

" You keep forgetting something."

"What could I be forgetting?" Cindy looked down at her paper searching for where she supposedly was forgetting something.

Instead of answering, Jimmy reached down and gently grabbed Cindy's hand that was still holding her pencil. He guided her hand over to the equation and put a little 2 next to an x indicating that the problem was squared. Cindy was too preoccupied with the tingly feeling that was spreading from her hand to her whole body to even recognize what he was doing. He had to bend over her to reach her paper causing her back to be pushed against his chest and his face only a centimeter away from hers. She could feel his breath ticking her cheek.

"See?" He asked her. Cindy regained focus and looked at the equation then turned her head so her face was facing his.

"Yea…I see" She barely whispered. She couldn't believe how close their faces were; she stared up into his blue eyes not being able to help the blush spreading to her face. He finally let go of her hand and looked away going back to his seat, but she could see the slight pink that was beginning to tint his cheeks. Cindy continued to smile to herself thinking that math wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

*Balloons*

She couldn't believe him. He forgot. He actually forgot her birthday and she was pissed. She thought maybe he was going to surprise her with a bouquet of flowers, or a teddy bear, even a card would have been nice. But no, he actually forgot. He didn't even say "Happy Birthday". How do you forget your own girlfriend's birthday she wondered. Cindy paced her room fuming at the thought of her forgetful asshole of a boyfriend.

Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring and trudged downstairs to answer it thinking it was probably her mom who forgot her key.

"Mom there's a reason we keep a key under the mat you kn—" She opened the door and stopped mid sentence when she was greeted with… balloons? There had to be about 20 pink and green balloons blocking her doorway.

"What the…" From the huge bundle of balloons out came a hand holding a card. Cindy curiously took the card.

Cindy,

I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.

-Jimmy

Cindy looked up when she heard shuffling and saw a sorry looking Jimmy maneuvering around the many balloons. She just looked at him and saw in his eyes how ashamed he was.

"Cindy. Look im sorry I—" She silenced him by lightly pressing her lips to his. She pulled away and whispered in ear.

"I forgive you."

"That's it?" Jimmy was perplexed. He thought he would have to resort to full on groveling, and if that didn't work begging on his knees for forgiveness. Cindy sighed and nodded.

"Yes that's it. But you better make it up to me Neutron." She said as she smirked at him.

"I can live with that. Happy Birthday Cindy" He smiled and leaned in to get another kiss from the birthday girl.

* * *

*Complicated*

When she was sure he was asleep, Cindy as quietly as she could untangled herself from the bed sheets; trying her best not to wake the guy that had been lying next to her. She tip toed around his dimly lit room trying to find her clothes that had been scattered earlier, putting on each article of clothing as she went. She saw the red digital numbers of his clock read out 2:38 am and cursed to herself thinking that she was going to have to come up with some excuse for why she was out so damn late.

Cindy finally found her bra which was hanging limply off the side of his computer chair and quickly put it on, hastily grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her messy blonde locks. She ran her hand through her hair but failed to fix the mess. Between her hair and smudged make up, if anyone saw her there would be no doubt to what they had just been doing.

She picked up her shoes and walked to the door slowly opening it. She glanced back at his sleeping form, noting the rise and fall of his bare chest as he breathed. She had to make herself turn away and walk out the door before she changed her mind and crawled back into his bed and into his arms. But she couldn't. Because she knew she couldn't allow herself to fully give in, and besides, they weren't actually together.

She also promised herself that the last time would indeed be the last, but now she couldn't lie to herself anymore, she was in too deep. She was getting attached. She had a feeling that Libby knew what was going on; Libby always knew everything. But she herself didn't even know how to describe what was going on. They had been doing this for almost a month and she still hadn't figured it out. When Libby would ask her to explain the longing glances and discreet touches between her and Jimmy she would just reply "It's complicated."

* * *

*Desire*

Desire can be a dangerous thing. It can drive you to act completely insane, reckless, and desperate. They knew what desire was. In fact it was consuming them. They had gotten to the point where they wanted each other so badly, they didn't even know how to act around each other anymore. What was their playful bickering before had turned into completely lashing out at each other. Their friends refused to be around the both of them at the same time because it only took about 5 seconds before it became World War 3.

This is why Cindy was at one end of the room and Jimmy was at the other. It was Libby's birthday party and she told them that neither of them was allowed to come if they were going to fight with each other. Libby knew that it was only time before one of them finally just confessed their feelings, but if that time didn't come soon she was going to end up killing both of them.

Cindy leaned against a wall downing her third drink pretending to listen to some jock talk about sports. It was the only thing that was keeping her from marching right up to that "ignorant, stuck up idiot" Neutron and giving him a piece of her mind...whatever that was. She figured that if she was going to be miserable she was going to get completely trashed. She slumped against the wall too pissed to care that her already short skirt was riding up, or that her tight and low cut shirt was leaving little to the imagination. She knew she looked like a slut, and that this guy was mostly staring at her chest. But she didn't care. She did it just to rub it in Neutron's face. Maybe she was intentionally trying to get him mad; maybe she just wanted him to notice her. Too bad he was too busy talking to some random girl she had never even seen before.

Damn, he knew just how to piss her off. She glared in his direction, wanting to rip that girl's hair out for flaunting herself to him; and he just let her. She was sick of this. When they weren't yelling at each other he acted like she didn't exist. Worst part was, she knew how ridiculously in love with him she was and she hated him for it. She saw the mystery girl whisper something to him, her lips grazing his ear. That was it. She had had it. She downed the rest of her drink in one big gulp and decided that she was going to get him to look at her one way or another.

-

Jimmy had seen Cindy standing their looking like she wanted to kill someone, some football player looking her up and down. Even though he was currently "flirting" with some nameless girl he wanted to punch the guy out for looking at Cindy like that. He hated that; when guys looked at Cindy like she was a piece of meat. While Jimmy pretended to agree with whatever this girl was saying he continued to look at Cindy out of his peripheral secretly seething. She was the only girl that could make him this angry. There she was, barely dressed allowing every guy to stare at her; and he could tell she was trying to get drunk. Jimmy knew they had been showing nothing but hostility to one another but he couldn't help but feel possessive of her. Every guy knew that Cindy was Jimmy's, so why was this moron all over her.

Jimmy wanted to get on her nerves, make her come and yell at him so he could have some interaction with her. That's why he wanted her to think he was flirting with someone else, it was just an attempt to get her attention and it seemed to be working. Jimmy unfocused from Cindy's direction when the girl in front of him went to whisper in his ear. He didn't even know what she was saying to him and he really didn't give a damn. When she pulled away from him, Jimmy looked over to where Cindy was to discover she wasn't there anymore. He wondered where she went until he saw a bunch of people crowded around a table. On top of this table Cindy was dancing, eyes closed, not even noticing the guys whistling at her. She had crossed the line.

Mumbling out a short apology, Jimmy stomped across the room, pushing through the crowd of people until he reached her. Without notice he grabbed her flinging her over his shoulder and led her outside, ignoring her kicks of protest.

One they were in the front yard he put her down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" She yelled at him while adjusting her clothes.

"YOU ARE VORTEX!" he yelled back.

"OH REALLY? WHY IS THAT?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF? YOU'RE DRESSED LIKE A WHORE DANCING ON A TABLE LIKE SOME STRIPPER!"

"WELL DEAL WITH IT NUETRON! WHY DOES IT BOTHER YOU?" It seemed like their voices were just getting louder.

"IT DOESN'T. IF YOU WANT PEOPLE TO THINK YOU'RE A SKANK THEN FINE. GO AHEAD .YOU'RE DOING A GREAT JOB SO FAR."Cindy didn't want to look phased, but that part hurt. When she replied her voice had gone back down to her normal volume.

"Fine. At least I know I'm wanted for something." Jimmy's heart dropped, he didn't mean that. He just said it because he was mad. She went to turn away but he grabbed her arm.

"What." She said bluntly

"Don't you get it Vortex. Are you really that dense."

"Get what. I'm not a genius like you remember." He was sick of this battle.

"Ugh don't you understand Cindy. _I_ want you." Cindy froze.

"I can't stand for you to parade around in some skimpy outfit. You're too good for that. Other guys don't see how smart, talented, and beautiful you are. They don't know you or care about you even a fraction of the way I do. You're just too blind to see it. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met, but you are acting like something less than you are." His hand let go of her arm and was brought up to hold her face in his hand.

"And I'm sorry. I've been a jerk. I've absolutely given you no reason to listen me with the way I've been acting. Just believe me when I say that no one wants you around more than I do."

Cindy wanted to cry. In fact she could feel herself choking back sobs. She shook her head. This couldn't be right.

"How…how can you say this? You have done nothing but make me feel like I mean nothing to you for weeks… and now.." she felt a tear escape her eyes. No she was not going to cry, even though she was confused and hurt she didn't want him to see her cry. Jimmy used his thumb to wipe away her tear. He sighed and put his forehead against hers.

"Please just believe me."

"How could I?" Jimmy took the other side of her face in his other hand and tenderly brought her lips to meet his own. It was a delicate kiss, soft, sweet. As their lips moved against one another, nothing else mattered anymore. The hell that had been the past weeks were quickly being forgotten. When the kiss deepened Jimmy wrapped his arm around her waist wanting her to be as close as possible. Cindy tangled her hand in his hair, her other on his neck and when she felt his tongue slide across hers she couldn't help but feel intoxicated. If she had any question about her feelings before, she was sure she was addicted to him now. Even though she didn't want to, Cindy was the one to pull her face away.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"It's not fair." He looked at her with a questioning expression. Her lips formed a small smile.

"How you can do that and I suddenly don't feel mad anymore." He laughed.

"Then maybe I should do this more often." For the first time in ages Cindy was feeling happy enough to want to laugh, but she wasn't magically healed.

" We still have a lot to discuss…" she told him her face becoming a little more serious.

" I know…" he told her " but this is a start". She nodded, feeling content enough knowing that they would figure things out eventually. She laid her head on his shoulder and he caressed her back. Both of them completely oblivious to everyone at the party glued to the windows, having witnessed the whole scene.

* * *

*Eagles*

Cindy sat on the couch in their apartment, thoroughly absorbed in a book she was reading. While she was in the middle of a sentence she felt something cold being placed on her neck. Wanting to discover where it was coming from she let her eyes wander from her book down to her neck. Her eyes saw a gold chain containing a small charm shaped like an eagle. Puzzled, Cindy leaned her head on the back of the couch looking up to see Jimmy standing behind the couch.

"What's this?" She asked him. He bent over and leaned his forearms on the back of the couch in order to be closer to her level.

"It's an eagle." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes I know that smart one. I mean what's it for?"

"No reason, can't a guy give his girlfriend presents."

"Maybe a normal guy, but you? I don't know about that. Is there something you want?"

"Nope."

"Hmmm…well why an eagle?"

"Why not?"

"Jimmy."

"Because…you're my eagle." Cindy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you trying to say I look like a bird?"

"Of course not Cin."

"Then why????" Jimmy moved so that his face was hovering over Cindy's, their noses slightly brushing."

"Because..." he paused "eagles mate for life." He smiled at her before walking away. Cindy held the little eagle between her fingers smiling down at it. Jimmy didn't always know the right thing to say, but Cindy had to admit sometimes she was surprised at how sweet he could be.

* * *

There it is, review pleasee =)

-Dreaming of dance


	2. G to I

*Glasses*

Cindy was sitting on her bed typing away on her laptop. She was working on her English paper and was about to hit 1000 words when she heard a tap on her window. She dismissed it as only a tree branch, and continued working. She heard tapping noise again, this time it was repetitive and harder. She groaned, annoyed at being interrupted when she was on a roll with her paper. She marched over to her window and opened it, looking to see what was making all that noise.

When she looked around she saw nothing, and rolled her eyes turning back around to walk back to her bed.

"Finally I had been waiting for about five minutes." Cindy jumped at the sound and turned to see Jimmy climbing into her bedroom through her window.

"What the hell Neutron?! You scared me half to death." She said while putting her hand to her heart.

"Hah. Sorry, didn't mean to Vortex." He said, while looking at her kinda funny. She walked over to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well what did you want?"

"I was trying out my new sneakers with built in rockets." Well that would explain how he was able to reach her window.

"So you thought you would just drop by unannounced?" Despite what she just said, inside she liked that he had come by.

"Basically. Maybe I just wanted to come annoy you."

"Well, I'm in the middle of writing a paper and don't have time for this right now." He was still looking at her with an amused look on his face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Since when do you wear glasses?" It wasn't till then that Cindy was even aware of her appearance. She had completely forgotten that she was wearing her glasses, she only ever wore them when reading or at the computer. And now her long time crush was seeing her looking like a dork.

"Oh err….I just use them for reading." As weird as she felt she didn't look away from him, not wanting him to get the satisfaction of making her embarrassed. Although she was showing no signs of being flustered he still had a grin on his face.

"So what? I wear glasses. You can wipe that look of your face now."

"Four eyes." He chuckled and smirked at her.

"Real mature. Go home Neutron." He did as he was told and started to climb out of her window. Just before he was out of sight he glanced back at her.

"Hey Cindy?"

"What?"

"You look cute with glasses on."

"Go home Jimmy!" He obeyed, leaving Cindy shaking her head and wanting to get a new lock for her window.

*Honesty*

Cindy rolled over in her bed wincing, and trying to shield her eyes from the blinding sun that had seeped through her curtains. Her mouth felt dry, she could feel her makeup from last night sticking to her eyes, and most of all she had a pounding headache. All these signs pointed to one thing. Major hangover. She was about to drift off into a sleep again to hopefully alleviate the pain in her head when the blaring ring of her cell phone sounded from under her pillow. She grunted and harshly hit the talk button ready to curse out whoever was bothering her.

"What!?"

"Well you sound like your having a fantastic morning."

"Libby whatever it is can't it wait, it's too early and my head feels like it was run over."

"Cin its two in the afternoon and maybe next time you shouldn't attempt to prove that you can play 5 games of beer pong in a row."

"Hmmm… I barely remember that. I won right?" she asked as she rummaged through her side table drawer for some form of pain medication.

"Surprisingly you made it through four games, but by the fifth you couldn't even see straight anymore. Then of course you wanted to go brag to Neutron about how you proved him wrong, sounding familiar?"

"Not at all. I don't even remember seeing him there."

"He wasn't. That's why you called him, you really don't remember?"

"No Libby," she said with exasperation. "I'm not even sure how I got home let alone what I said on the phone."

"Oh… well." Libby started snickering to herself

"Why what did I say?"

"Well…." Cindy knew she was dragging it out, she always got that way when she had a secret to tell.

"Just spit it out. How bad could it be?"

"You kinda confessed your love to him." Her heart stopped.

"I DID WHAT!"She shrieked into the phone, nearly causing Libby to become deaf.

"You told him about your undying passion for him."

"Shut the fuck up. No I didn't."

"I was there I think I would know." Libby responded annoyed.

"What else did I say? I don't remember at all, what if I sounded like a total stalker. Oh my god he probably thinks that I'm insane."

"I'm pretty sure he already knows you're insane, but look at the bright side you finally told him! Now you don't have to pretend like you hate him anymore."

"Libby he's not supposed to know! UGH! You're my best friend you're supposed to stop me from drunk dialing people and making stupid mistakes!"

"Sorry Cin, but I couldn't stop you. It was way too funny." Cindy could hear her laughing on the other end of the line.

"Libby this is in no way funny! I need to go talk to him; I'll call you back if I haven't died from embarrassment." She hung up, threw off her sheets and jumped out of bed, ignoring her thumping headache and ran down the stairs. It was times like these that having your sworn enemy and secret crush living across the street came in handy. She ran across the street and went straight over to the lab.

"Neutron. Open up!" she yelled as she banged on the door.

"I'm serious, you better not be ignoring me!"

"I'm not, I'm behind you Vortex." She turned around to see that he was indeed standing right behind her.

"Oh… uh hi." She averted her eyes once she remembered why she was there in the first place.

"Hi."

"So… about last night…I... um… I didn't know what I was doing, I lost all rational thought, I don't remember a word I said to you, I was..."

"You were drunk, I know." He cut her off. She sighed for she had been speaking in a rush, trying to get out her explanation.

"It meant nothing; we can just forget it happened." He assured her. She thought she would feel relieved that she didn't have to explain herself; that he just understood that she had been intoxicated. But she couldn't help but hear the slight disappointment in his voice and feel disappointed herself.

"That's it? You're just going to let me off the hook? You have material to mock me for weeks and you're not going to even use it?" His eyes were looking down and past her, not looking her in the face.

"You didn't sound like yourself, plus there's no way that you could really feel that way about me… right?" He crinkled his eyebrows together, waiting for her answer. The way she saw it was she could follow what Libby told her; tell him that what she said, although she didn't remember it, was the truth. Or she could say that it was a complete lie and go on wishing that she had the guts to tell him how she felt. She couldn't debate any longer with herself. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves before she opened her mouth.

"The truth is…um…"

"It's okay; I won't make you say it."

"What?" Did he really know how she felt?

"It was a mistake. As you said you didn't know what you were doing." She suddenly felt dejected.

"Oh…" She responded quietly "Yea…"

"See no harm done right?" He gave her a small smile.

"No harm done…" She forced a smile unto her face "I'll see you later Jimmy." She turned around before she could correct him, because if he hadn't of interrupted her she would have said "The truth is I love you."

*Indestructible*

Jimmy was working diligently on an invention when he heard his ringtone fill the lab as his cell phone rang. He grabbed it out of his pocket after four rings and checked the caller ID. The name "LIBBY" displayed on the screen. He opened it and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He was wondering why Libby was calling since he told everyone that he would be in the lab all night. Even Sheen didn't attempt to drag him out of the lab when he got into one of his obsessive "must finish experiment" modes.

"Jimmy. You need to get over here." She sounded desperate.

"Where? I'm in the middle of something."

"Cindy's house." Why was he needed at Cindy's house?

"Now?"

"Please Jimmy, I don't know what to do."

"What's going on?" What could be happening that it couldn't wait until he was finished? Last time he checked there hadn't been an alien invasion for months, so why did she sound like it was a dire situation.

"Its Cindy… she…just get over here okay?" He sighed, Libby sounded pretty helpless. Plus, Libby never asked him for help let alone with handling Cindy. He slid off the safety goggles he was wearing, and got up neglecting his unfinished invention.

"Alright, I'll be right over." He spoke then hung up the phone.

Jimmy knocked on the door that belonged to the pink house. Libby opened it soon after. Her eyes looked defeated, and worried.

"What's wrong Libby?" Libby didn't get upset that often, she was always so upbeat.

"I've never seen her like this before…"

"Who?"

"Cindy." Never seen her how? Jimmy was getting annoyed at all these unanswered questions, yet he felt concerned.

"Just follow me." She said. Jimmy followed Libby upstairs through the deserted house to the door he knew was to Cindy's room. Libby slowly pushed the already ajar door open, allowing herself and Jimmy to enter the room before closing it.

"Cindy I'm back…and Jimmy's here." Libby's voice was so soft, as if speaking at all would provide too much contrast to the still silence. He didn't hear a response and was starting to think Cindy wasn't even there until he looked to the floor. There she was. Cindy lay on her side on the floor of her room, completely still, her eyes transfixed on the wall before her. She looked like she was in a trance. Her eyes, which were always so vivid, were dull. Her face retained no emotion. She was a porcelain doll, expressionless and lifeless.

"Is she hurt?" He didn't know what to make of this.

"I'm not sure…I asked her, but she won't talk to me." Jimmy walked to where her limp form lay on the ground crouching next to her. She didn't acknowledge that he was there. She looked forward as if she could see through him.

"Cindy." No response

"Cindy, look at me." She wouldn't. She was starting to scare him; he understood now what Libby meant when she said she had never seen her like this before. It was like she had gone catatonic. He laid down so that he was parallel to her. He was now on her exact level; maybe that would help.

"Cindy… talk to me" He reached out and brushed away some hair that had fallen onto her face. It wasn't till then that she really looked at him, but she didn't say anything.

"What happened?" She opened her mouth but couldn't form the words. He thought he should try a different approach.

"Are you sick? Just nod or shake your head." The blonde slowly shook her head.

"Are you hurt?" She hesitated, but nodded her head before pointing her eyes to the floor.

"Physically?" She shook her head again. She must have meant her feelings then, which was a subject Jimmy pretended he didn't know anything about. Libby then came over kneeling besides them.

"Cindy who hurt you?" Cindy remained mute, but closed her eyes; and when she opened them tears were already starting to freely fall across her face. She didn't attempt to wipe them away. Jimmy was stunned. He had never ever seen Cindy cry, she just didn't do it. She would get angry, maybe yell, but never cry. He didn't even think she was capable of it. Libby looked shocked too for she had only seen Cindy tear up once; when Humphrey had died.

"He left" was the first thing that came out of Cindy's mouth. She took a staggered breath, trying to hold everything in…but she was breaking.

"Who left?" Jimmy questioned.

"My Dad…"

"What? Do you mean he left to get some air or…" Libby voiced

"No..." Cindy's voice cracked. The tears were coming rapidly now.

"Cin what are you talking about."

And that's when it all came out. As she spoke, she cried, and not just from her eyes, her voice was pained almost shouting.

"He left. He packed his bags…said that he couldn't take the fighting anymore. That their marriage was over. I begged him to stay…pleaded for him not to leave. But he just said it's for the best and walked out the door. How could he? How could he leave me?!"

Cindy curled up into a ball uncontrollably shaking. She had never hurt this bad in her whole life. She knew her parents were fighting a lot lately, but she didn't think it would come to this. Why couldn't he stay? If anything why not for her?

"Oh my god Cindy…" Libby put her hand to her mouth, looking like she was going to tear up too. Jimmy could handle a lot of things…but this? Cindy was the strongest girl he had ever seen, but here she was breaking down from the inside out. Jimmy sat up, and took Cindy under her arms.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked, but he didn't obey. He put her in his lap, holding her against him. She protested, but then buried her face into his chest weeping violently. It was unbearable to see her so broken.

He didn't say anything to her, just held her while she cried, he didn't care that she was soaking his shirt. Libby left the room to go call her mother to tell her she was going to stay with Cindy tonight; they had discovered that Cindy's mother left to stay at her Aunt's house.

Cindy had not moved from Jimmy's arms, she thought that if he let her go she would break into pieces. Her sobbing had quieted down, but she felt drained.

"Jimmy.." Jimmy thought he might be imaging it when he heard her speak to him. She removed her head from his chest and looked up at him, revealing her red and swollen eyes.

"Thank you... you didn't have to do this" Jimmy was trying to figure out why he had exactly done this too. He didn't have to comfort her, he didn't have to make sure she was okay. But he wanted to, he wanted to make sure she was happy again…ready to go back to her normal self. Though he didn't think she would be normal for awhile. He kissed her forehead, which she then laid back on his chest.

"Don't worry about it." He left soon after that, Libby said she had it covered and thanked him for getting through to her. After that night Jimmy realized that even the strongest people weren't indestructible.

* * *

Author's Note:

I have some mixed emotions on that last one, I wrote it about 2 months ago and when i re-read it today i wasn't sure if i was too happy with it. But when i went to edit it i didnt want to edit too much of it out, and it was my first time writing anything sad. Honesty was something i actually gave in to my creative writing class, it was intentionally made for JN fanfics, but i decided to use it for the class too ( sneakkyyyyy hehe).

Feedback appreciated QK (my ninja)

-Dreaming of Dance


	3. J to M

Hello, its been awhile since I updated this, I apologize. Having writers block really sucks sometimess. But anyways heres the third installment. Hope you all like it.

p.s. I don't own Jimmy Neutron

* * *

*Jar*

The gang all lounged around in various places in Cindy's room trying to occupy themselves on this boring rainy day. They had gone to Cindy's house to begin with because her parents weren't home but they still couldn't figure out what to do. Cindy lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling, Carl was sitting on the floor twiddling his thumbs, Sheen was spinning around in her computer chair, and Jimmy was sitting on the window sill. Libby on the other hand was rummaging through Cindy's desk, seeing if there was anything in there that could entertain her. While she was looking she picked up a jar that had been hidden in a desk drawer. She lifted up the jar to her face to inspect it.

"Hey Cin, what's this?" Cindy sat up and turned her head to see what she was looking at. Her eyes widened and she shot out of the bed towards Libby, causing everyone to look at her with confusion. She went to grab the jar from Libby but she turned her back to her making it out of her reach.

"Just give it to me Libby." It's not that she really cared if Libby saw it…she just didn't want Jimmy to see it.

"Why?" She said trying to look at what was in the jar and still avoid Cindy's grabbing hands.

"It doesn't matter, just hand it over."

"Well if it doesn't matter than why are you acting like you don't want me to see it." Libby moved around Cindy's room keeping the jar away from Cindy, Cindy was just a inch away from getting it until someone else's hand grabbed it. When Cindy looked to see who had taken the jar she instantly began to turn red.

Jimmy held the little jar in his hands, looking at it curiously. His eyebrows crinkled until he realized what really was in the jar. Cindy stared at him anxiously not sure as to how he was going to react. She was surprised when a small smile turned up on his face.

"You still have this?"

"Um…yea.." Cindy said finally looking him in the eye.

"What is it!" Libby said exasperated.

"Something special." Replied Jimmy. What could be so special about a jar? Jimmy handed the jar back to Cindy.

"Come on guys lets go play in the rain or something."

"Aren't we too old for that?" Asked Libby.

"Jimmy what if i catch a cold." Stated Carl, already sniffling at the idea.

"I'm game lets go!" Sheen exclaimed. For once Cindy was happy Sheen had a short attention span and was already pulling Carl and Libby out of her room.

"Why did you keep it?" Questioned Jimmy once everyone else had cleared her room.

"Like you said...It's something special," she hesitated before she finished her sentence " and it was from someone special." She turned around and put the jar back on her desk, not wanting him to see how embarrassed she was that she just admitted that.

"Cindy?"

"Yea?" Before she could even turn her whole body back around, Jimmy lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. It was a short, sweet kiss that only lasted a couple of seconds.

"They're waiting for us." He said, already starting to leave her room. Although dumfounded she followed suit. The jar, that was still on Cindy's desk, held a single perfect pearl.

*Knowledge*

Sometimes it's better to not know.

A timer buzzed and Cindy gulped. She moved away from the bathroom counter and turned to look the mirror above it. She needed to prepare herself for what she had been dreading for the past three minutes. Not only that but she wanted to take one last second to live ignorantly, because if this information was confirmed she didn't know what she was going to do. She took a deep breath and looked down at the counter.

The plus sign couldn't be any more clear.

Meanwhile Libby sat in her English class bored out of her mind while her teacher lectured the class about Hamlet. Cindy usually sat next to her but she had stayed home from school today, which was a rare occurrence. Suddenly her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She flinched, worried that her teacher had heard the phone but luckily she hadn't. Libby discretely took her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. She had a text message from Cindy.

"Call me asap." Calling Cindy would definitely save her from the extreme boredom of English, plus she was wondering what was so important that Cindy wanted her to call her when she knew she was in class still.

Libby excused herself and went to the bathroom surprised that no one was there. Good timing. Quickly Libby dialed Cindy's number. Cindy picked up after the first ring.

"Hey Cin what's up?"

"I'm pregnant." Cindy said frantically.

"What?" Libby replied in disbelief.

"I took a pregnancy test and it's positive."

"Are you sure? Maybe you read it wrong?"

"Libby I'm two weeks late."

"Oh my god…"

"I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"Are you going to tell Jimmy?"

"I don't know!

"He kinda has the right to know though.."

"But I haven't decided what I'm going to do about it yet…I'm too young to have a kid Libby... so why worry him if.."

"You're saying you're going to get an abortion."

"I don't really agree with it… but what else can I do? My mother would kill me and my father would kill Jimmy."

"Yea… that's true…you know whatever you do decide to do I'll still have your back… but I think you should still tell Jimmy..you should decide together what you want to do.." Libby heard Cindy let out a deep breath on the other end of the phone.

"Okay…I'll tell him."

Cindy knocked on the door of the house that had always been directly across the street from her's. She was so nervous she could barely stay still. A door opened, Jimmy Neutron himself standing at the door.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" He said and went to go hug his girlfriend.

"Um..I've been better.." Jimmy pulled away to look at Cindy.

"What's wrong?" She hated how he could read her so well.

"We have to talk."

"About what?" She was starting to worry him. Any time someone said " we have to talk" it usually meant bad news. Cindy sat down on the porch and Jimmy sat down next to her.

"I really don't know how to say this..."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"What? No."

"Then what is it?" Cindy put her elbows on her knees, holding her head in her hands.

"I'm...pregnant.." Cindy said already starting to tear up.

"Your what?"

"Don't make me have to say it again." Now the tears were uncontrollably falling down her face.

"Cin..." He pulled her into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Cindy said between sniffling and trying to wipe tears off of her face.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault."

"I just didn't think this would happen."

"We didn't always use a condom though."

"Yea, but I'm on the pill."

"That's not always effective."

"Theres no point in trying to rationalize this Jimmy...we need to figure out what we're going to do."

"Did you tell your parents?"

"Hell no. If I did my dad would have attacked you with a baseball bat by now."

"Good to know."

"So...what do you want me to do..I could get an abortion.."

"It's ultimately up to you...but would I sound crazy if I said I wanted you to keep it?"

"You want me to keep it?"

"I know it wouldn't be easy... I've never taken care of an infant, except for that one time I turned my grandma into a baby...but I think we could do it."

"You say that now..."

"Cindy I would never just leave you to do this on your own."

"Are you sure about this Jimmy?

"The timing is bad, but yes I'm sure. So what do you say?"

"I guess...we're having a baby."

"So who are we telling first?"

"Libby already knows, I had to tell someone, but can we wait to tell Sheen and Carl...the whole school would know by tomorrow."

"I agree, how about we tell my parents?"

"Yea, we can start with your parents, it will give us practice for when we tell my parents..." Cindy got out of Jimmy's lap and stood, Jimmy stood as well and reassuringly took Cindy's hand, letting her know that things were going to work out just fine.

*Loathing*

"This is all your fucking fault!" Cindy and Jimmy were stuck in detention. Why? For arguing during a Chemistry lab. So now they had to stay after school on a friday. Their teacher had just excused herself to go to a meeting.

"Oh yea Vortex just blame me for everything like usual!"

"Well that's because it usually is your fault! If you would have just maybe admitted I'm right than we wouldn't be in this situation!" By now they were both out of their desks and standing less than a foot away from each other.

"Your so full of yourself."

"Me? I'm full of myself? What about you! You think your so amazing just because you're a self proclaimed genius."

"I am a genius! You think your fucking perfect! Yea right. Your such a whiny bitch."

"Is that supposed to be an insult? I'd rather be a whiny bitch than an arrogant asshole!"

"I hate you."

"Well I hate you!" They stared each other down, the two of them breathing heavily. Cindy had her fists clenched, her eyes holding a look of hatred. Jimmy held a similar look while biting his lip, his nose so close to Cindy's they were practically touching.

Neither knew who moved first, but one second they were screaming at each other, and now they were kissing so hard their lips were practically getting bruised. Jimmy's hands pulled her waist hardly against him; Cindy's hands were pulling at his hair. Their tongues fought for dominance, neither letting the other get in control. Jimmy picked up Cindy and put her on the closest desk, her legs strattling his body, neither of them breaking apart. Cindy pulled on the collar of his shirt while Jimmy was already putting his hands up hers. They were lost completely in the moment until they heard the click of a doorknob turning. Jimmy jumped off of her, sitting in the next desk, trying to smooth the wrinkles out of his shirt. Cindy sat down quickly, running her fingers through her hair and fixing her tank top that had somehow gotten turned a little sideways.

The door swung open, their teacher walking back into the room.

"My meeting was canceled. I hope you two behaved yourselves while i was gone." The blonde and brunette just nodded their heads nervously. The teacher sat down at her own desk and started to grade papers. Jimmy and Cindy didn't talk for the rest of the detention period, but their faces couldn't hide the fact that sexual tension had gotten the best of them.

*Marriage*

The two lovers lay in bed tangled in sheets. The genius who was no longer a boy but a man ran his fingers through the so familiar blonde hair that belonged to the woman whose head rested against his chest. The woman stared with her emerald green eyes at the two rings that adorned her slender finger. The first, her engagement ring hadn't been a surprise. The idea of getting married had been talked about for months. Her mother was more than happy to hear about the engagement. She said it was about time that she stop fooling around and get married to a well off successful man. The second ring on her finger confirmed it. It had been a beautiful wedding, all of her friends and family attended. Now, almost two years later she was still married.

"Hey Cindy?"

She lifted her head off of his chest to look into blue eyes that had captured her from the start.

"Yes?"

"I love you." He said then kissed her fully on the mouth. The kiss started off soft and tender, his lips moving against hers in a blissfully perfect way, the result of having kissed so many times before. Then the kiss turned in to an action of passion, tongues soon moving against each other in seductive dance. He flipped her over so that she was lying beneath him, his hands now holding her face. He knew he couldn't get too carried away before they ended up losing track of time. He pulled his lips away from hers, much to the protest of Cindy, but she also knew that they couldn't get caught up in the moment.

"I love you too you know… I always have and always will...no matter what."

"How can I know for sure?"

"I'm here aren't I?" He smiled and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"What time is he getting home?" Jimmy asked while he brought her hand up to his lips to kiss her wrist. Cindy turned her head to look at the clock on the bedside table.

"In a half hour…I should get going, it's going to look suspicious if I'm not there when he gets in. She moved from under him and put on her clothing. She slid on her heels, and grabbed her purse.

"Your lip stick is smudged."

"I'll just fix it in the car." She shrugged.

"You can't get lazy about these things Vortex."

"Don't worry, he doesn't suspect anything anyways. You can't call me Vortex Jimmy it's not my last name anymore." She told him fiddling with the rings on her finger that suddenly felt heavier than before.

"I forget sometimes…" He replied, and she could tell he was hurt. But this was the way things had to be. She looked from her rings back to his face.

"I know…so do I. This is what we agreed on though…" He just nodded. She walked over to him and gave him a last kiss on the lips before walking to the exit of his bedroom. She turned her head to him just as she opened the door.

"Just don't forget Jimmy, just because he's my husband doesn't mean that I love him." Then she headed out the door leaving her true love behind.

* * *

I would love to hear feedback, so review pleaseee

~Dreaming of Dance


	4. N to Q

I know I said that I wasn't going to update this until I updated Who She Became, but slowly I had been writing the one shot for each letter and decided to post this =) thank you for the patience. The first three take place when they are teenagers, the last one you'll be able to tell around how old they are ( it also takes place in an alternate universe)

I dont own JN

* * *

*Notebook"

The bell rang signaling another school day at Retroville High School to be over. The teens in advanced physics packed away their stuff, glad that they could finally go home after fifty minutes of torture. Even Jimmy was happy for the day to be over, he already knew everything the teacher taught, making him usually bored in the class. Today had been extremely strange. Cindy hadn't teased him all day, actually, she had barely said a word to him in general. She didn't seem upset about anything though, but she wouldn't acknowledge him in any way. He even tried asking if there was something wrong, but she had just looked at him and said she was fine.

He was just about to leave when he noticed a purple spiral notebook on the floor. He knew it was Cindy's, he saw her writing in it all the time. He remembered once she had kicked him for attempting to read it over her shoulder. His shin hurt thinking about it, for a girl so thin he didn't know it was possible for her to be that strong. He picked the notebook off of the tile floor.

"Hey Cindy you forgot your-" He turned to see she had already left. Oh well, she did only live across the street, it's not like it would be out of his way to drop it off. He was going to put the notebook in his backpack, but then got a little curious. Would it really do any harm if he read it what was in it? What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her right?

He waited till he was in the safety of his lab before he opened it, just in case. Cindy had this way of appearing out of no where, and he would have preferred to not have her kill him if she were to catch him reading it. He opened to the first page and read the passage.

_Today I found out I got into Harvard...I should be happy shouldn't I? It's one of the hardest schools to get into in the country and instead of jumping for joy when I opened the letter, the first thing that came to my mind was: what's the point? I'm not even sure if I want to go to college anymore. I don't know what I'm saying. My parents would kill me if I they knew that. I feel like the only reason I applied there to begin with is because of Neutron, and that bet to see who could get into the best schools. Like I even give a crap . I've spent all this time going after things I don't want...because of a guy. How stupid is that. Even worse, a guy that will never see me as more than his competition for valedictorian. I don't want that either. Even more stupid of me, I'm making sure I get a B in physics just so I lose. It's more important to him anyways, though I'm sure my parents will have a lot to say to me about how I was "second best again". _

Thats where the first entry stopped. He couldn't believe it. She got into Harvard and didn't tell him, and she was throwing the running for valedictorian. But why? He read a few more entries that did't have much to do with him until her turned to one that caught his eye.

_Love confuses me to no end. I'm sitting in Health class and I should be listening to whatever the teacher is talking about, but for some reason I can't get this thought out of my head. Why am I in love with him? He's arrogant, a know it all, and doesn't give me the time of day. I've liked him almost before I can remember and nothing has changed in seven years. Maybe I'm not supposed to understand why I love Jimmy, it would help a hell of a lot if I did though. _

He kept reading that last sentence over and over again. Did she really feel that way? What was he going to do now? He found himself at the front door of Cindy's house before he could figure out what he as about to do. The door opened and she stood there confused as to his sudden visit.

"Neutron what are you do-" He cut her off with a kiss, full on her mouth, and completely unexpected. She pulled away once the alarm wore off a bit.

"What..."

"I wanted to do that just in case I don't get to after you pulverize me." He pulled her notebook from behind his back and her face drained of all color.

"You read it..."

"I didn't mean to! I mean I did...but I didn't think it was going to be anything personal...I'm sorry."

"Well it's too late for that, now isn't it. Honestly, I should take that notebook and beat you with it until you can't see straight."

"Uh..." He tensed up, only because she wasn't one to threaten someone without carrying it out.

"Calm down Jimmy, I'm not going to." She sat down on the top step of her porch, and reluctantly he sat down next to her when he felt safe again. She didn't say anything as they sat there in silence.

"Congrats on getting into Harvard."

"Thanks I guess."

"So if you don't want to go to college what do you want to do?" She put her face in her hand and turned to look at him.

"I don't know."

"It would be nice if you went there though."

"How come?" He hesitated, but put his hand over her free hand that rested on the step.

"Because...you're too smart to not go to college, and because..well...I would want you there.." She sighed deeply.

"Just because you read..what I wrote...you don't have to pretend you have feelings that you don't have."

"I'm not pretending." She didn't respond at first, not believing a word he was saying.

"You know, you're out of my league." He added.

"That's not-"

"True? Yea it is, you must be blind to not see what everyone else does."

"Why did you come over here?"

"I wanted to ask for a chance..."

"A chance?"

"A chance to make you believe that I don't just think of you as competition for valedictorian."

"You read it pretty thoroughly didn't you?"

"Yea, photographic memory, but that's beside the point."

"I'll think about it."

"Until?"

"I'll let you know." His face deadpanned until she smiled at him. She stood up, about to leave him alone on her porch.

"Cindy what kind of answer is that?" He exasperated trying to get her to give a yes or a no.

"If your nosy self read my notebook then you should already know." She said, then entered her home.

"Cindy!" He palmed his forehead, already feeling a headache coming on. That girl was something else.

*Oblivious *

With her emerald eyes, that used to have a piercing glow but now had dimmed in the past month, she glanced at the empty desk that would usually be Carl's seat. The past couple weeks had been more or less a blur. When did things get so bad? Everyone was a mess these days, and as she tried to hold herself together, she knew in the back of her mind that it wasn't going to get any easier.

Carl was still in the hospital, he'd had a severe allergic reaction that almost resulted in his death. His fever went so high that the doctors had to put him into a drug induced coma. It was so sudden, that she almost didn't believe it when she heard. Cindy didn't think it was possible for him to need to be in the intensive care unit for so long, and now, everything was falling apart.

She never realized how important he was to the gang, who now had grown up a lot and were no longer young kids, but teenagers in high school. Nothing was the same without him. Having him be so sick put all of them on edge, they were all either fighting or sitting in silence. In the end they felt guilty for what had happened, and took no shame in blaming each other for why no one was with him when it occurred. And with the careless mistake that had taken place just a little more than a week ago, Cindy was starting to wonder when things would be right again.

The school day had already been over, but she stayed after class just staring at Carl's seat, hoping that in some way she could will him to be well again. So much for hoping.

"Hey Cin..." She took her focus off the empty desk and saw that Libby was in the door way, even her and Libby's friendship had taken a bad turn. It wasn't that they were fighting, but somehow an invisible wall had formed between them.

"Hey Libby..."

"Can I take a seat?" Had they really come to the point where she had to ask her something like that? Cindy nodded, her eyes cast down at her hands that were all of a sudden so interesting.

"How have you been?" Cindy met her gaze, smiling slightly and shrugging her shoulders.

"I've been okay, you?"

"Been better." The silence that followed was deafening.

"Cindy, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Libby you didn't do anything why are you apologizing."

"I don't know... I thought that maybe you were mad at me or something."

"Libby of course I'm not mad at you."

"Then why is everything so different now? You don't tell me anything anymore..." Suddenly Cindy felt even more upset than ever.

"I didn't mean to...ever since Carl.." She didn't finish the sentence, Libby knew what she was referring to without her having to say it. Again it was quiet, except the sound of people passing in the hallway and conversing with each other. At least some people knew how to be happy.

"Jimmy says you won't speak to him." Cindy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What? He's the one that's not speaking to me." Libby tilted her head to the side, just as confused as Cindy was.

"Okay..then I'll rephrase, how come you're not speaking to each other? Did you get into another argument?"

"No."

"Then what?" For the first time since Carl's incident, she felt like she was going to cry. She pushed back the tears that brimmed on the edge of her eyes, if she started now she knew she wasn't going to be able to stop.

"We did something stupid. So so so stupid. Which I guess would be the reason why we aren't talking."

"What did you do?"

"We...hooked up."

"By hooked up you mean..." She nodded, almost wishing she could shake her head because of the circumstances.

"Yea...all the way.." Libby's mouth dropped open in shock.

"How? When? Why didn't you tell me this? This is big."

"No it's not...it was sympathy sex. It meant nothing, at least to him it didn't." Libby placed a hand over Cindy's giving it a light squeeze.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me Libby, it's fine. I've come to terms with the fact that it is what it is. It was nice though..."

"What was?"

"To forget about everything else, it got our minds off of Carl's situation for the moment. It was nice to be oblivious...if only for a little while."

*Period/Psycho*

He took a deep breath, knowing that he was basically throwing himself to a lion. If he came out alive it would be a miracle. He opened the door extremely slow, preparing himself for the worst.

She looked pretty calm, just laying on her bed under the covers and watching what appeared to be some television show.

"Hey..." He was being very cautious, saying the wrong thing could potentially get his head bitten off.

She smiled, good sign.

"I brought you ice cream." Now an even bigger smile, very good sign. He sat down next to her on her bed and she eagerly grabbed the quart of ice cream out of his hands. Then she reached into the drawer next to her bed and pulled out a spoon. Jimmy raised one of his eyebrows.

"Cindy why do you keep a spoon in your room..." She already had mouthful of ice cream in her mouth.

"For times like this when it hurts to move. Do you have a _problem_ with that or something?" Uh oh...she was getting angry.

" No no no! That's perfectly fine!" He reassured her. She didn't say anything but kept shoveling ice cream into her mouth. It was ridiculous how fast should could eat.

"Cindy maybe you should slow down, you could get brain freeze or something..."

"Are you trying to say I'm making myself get fat?"

"What? No!"

"You think I look fat don't you?" Then she sniffled and he knew he was in trouble.

"I look fat and ugly and and and.." Oh no, here came the tears. He hated when she cried, which was hardly ever, but it made him feel like he just slaughtered a kitten.

"Cindy, stop it, you look as beautiful as you always do."

"Really?" She said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yes, really." She sniffled again.

"Okay." Then she started spooning ice cream into her mouth again. They sat there in silence for a while before Cindy put the now empty carton on her bedside table. The silence continued until Cindy cringed and started whimpering.

"Are you okay?" He swore her eye twitched.

"DO YOU THINK I'M OKAY? I'M IM PAIN, TIRED, HUNGRY, IRRITABLE, AND RIDICULOUSLY HORNY AND ALL YOU CAN ASK IS IF IM FUCKING OKAY?"

"...yes..." His voice sounded so small compared to hers. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry...you don't have to put up with me you know..."

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that to get rid of me."

"You must be insane."

"That's a high possibility." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "Is there anything I can do or say that will make you feel at least a little bit better?"

"Can you just...hold me or something?"

"Yea I can do that." He got under the covers , laying down with her against his chest. She thought he was crazy, but he loved his girlfriend despite the fact that once a month she turned into a pysco-bitch.

*Quiver*

Although she had been diligently going over tons of paperwork, which _he _was making her do, she still heard the door to her office close. He had been especially tough on her lately, making her stay late almost every night this week. She was sure that if it wasn't for the fact that she could lose her job she would tell him to go to fuck himself and walk out; not that she hadn't basically come close to saying that. She knew he couldn't fire her even if he wanted to, she was the best assistant he had ever had, and no one would deal with his crap the way she would.

"It's called knocking, you should try it sometime." She was still looking down and filling out paper work, yet she knew for a fact it was him.

"I'm the boss, I don't have to knock and-"

"Yes, you're in charge and you won't let me forget it..." then she added under her breath "...although I do most of the work anyway."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." She said innocently. She had only known him and been working there for a few months, but somehow they acted as if they had known each other long enough to bicker all the time.

"So what brings you here?" Oh how much she wanted to wipe that devious smirk off of his face. Then he dropped another stack of papers on her desk with a thud. She glanced at her new burden then up at him with her intense green eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I figured you were almost done with those papers, since you claim to be so efficient, so I thought you'd have time for these." What a jackass.

"Are you trying to kill me? It's already near to midnight. I'm you're assistant not you're slave."

"Assistant, slave, same difference."

"Just because your too god damn lazy to do this yourself..."

"I wouldn't use that tone with someone who controls whether you have a job or not." She stood up in her chair, placing her hands firmly on her desk and leaned over so that she was about a foot away from his face.

"You wouldn't dare." He didn't hesitate to stare her down as well.

"Why not?"

"Because no one else will do your dirty work for you..." She leaned in even closer, "and just between you and me... I know you get some sort of pleasure out of causing me pain."

"What are you implying _Cynthia_?"

"What ever you want _James_." His nose brushed against her cheek before she felt his breath on her ear, her eyes reflexively closed at the feeling.

"Get back to work." When she opened her eyes she was the only one in the room again. She sighed, not knowing if it was from disappointment, or from relief that he was gone now that her lip was lightly shaking.

* * *

Author's note: I tried to mix it up a bit and make each one different. I especially had fun writing for P and Q. Once again I know I said I wasn't going to make any more stories until after I finished WSB but I kinda got hit with inspiration after writing Quiver. It's going to become a mini series, four of the chapters are already done. I should be posting it tomorrow or the day after. Those who are reading WSB don't worry that's coming too ( once I just finish the chapter hehe..) Reviews are welcome!

~Dreaming of Dance


End file.
